Love and Loyalty
by starfield75
Summary: Where'd the happy memories go, best 7 years of my life, cause we were 8, 8 friends, laughing up a storm, in a world that knew no war. In a world long gone… Nothing left to say


Love and Loyalty

Summary : this is Maryna's story, through her Hogwarts years and aftr.

Prologue : thanks for the memories

_One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories_

there's nothing left to say… bloody body, hurts like hell, the girl is straigtning up, the blood coughed out splashes across the ground, her eyes ounce fall of love and innocence has seen way to much death are a cold blue. As she liftes her wand and step forward again refalling into old patterns her hair red with shed blood hangs limp and dead, she continues, already dead, unstoppable, lost in a fire of pain.

There's nothing left to say, when you've lost everything there to say, just keep walking, killing, step by step kill at every spell. There's nothing left, no heart beat nothing. Te great doors that ounce stood so proudly now lay on the floor trampled, she walks across them her gaze dead, she doesent care, the wand hanging limp from her hand she crosses the hall her eyes, dead are only fixed on one thing. And they stand to meet her left overs, survivor, remans, of what was ounce the best group of friends. And then they were 4.

step by step, ignore the stares, step by step, leave a bloody trail step by step, not a word, nothing left to say two souls exausted beyond control, the wand slips from the bloody hand hits the ground and rolls, the knees bend, the head falls and those eyes dead, dead beyond recongnisiion, not caring, nothing let to care for, tears leaving traces through the grime.

let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor… nothing left to say, words unspoken, pain, pain death horror, death equals pain equals horror that is the reality of war, it's not a child's game it's war… want to die, no living after war and the pain doesn't go away, wanna laugh cant cry, all so funny, wanna die no giving up, cant war is life, life is war. Those are the reality of the world.

No one care's about 8 children fighting for survival, best 7 years in my life, wanna laugh, cnt cry, wanna scream, gotta be strong, wanna sob, gotta fight, wanna die gotta live. Wanna fall gotta stand, wanna live don't wanna die. death equals life, life gives death. Only the strongest will survive, where nothing but toys, to the world, just an angel of darkness we fight, it's what we've become, where the black agents, of Dumbledore, our life we give, don't wanna anymore, yet I still do cant stop blood flowing, from my victims, monster nothing but a monster.

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

Where did all those happy memories go, why, how, when did things change so much, when did I cross the boundary of no return. When did I die, cant stop laughing, don't care, why am I still alive, collapse, can't must fight, who? Fight who? no one left, world gone, wanna go home , no home left, all destroyed, cant where did all those happy memories go, best 7 years of my life, why it go? No, don't wanna leave, there bodies hit the floor, eyes dead, screaming cant scream, laws, laws, rules, promises, all broken, the world's gone, family gone, all slipped away, don't wanna lie, I wanna die! Yet got to get up, hands full of blood leave a trail on his face, shove the hair out of his face, and wail, he's not coming back, those eyes, dead closed, why, don't wanna live, there's nothing left, nothing left to say, why'd I say that to him, those last words he'd ever hear from, me nothing left to say, tears slip from my eyes as I wanna howl, I cant speak anymore, like I ever could, lost everything, this isn't a life.

Why am standing I don't wanna leave, yet I'm walking away from his body leaving the person who saved me from utter destruction, leaving. I'm heading on the road again, abandoning him again cause there's nothing left to say, staggering I leave what remains behind, ignore her voice calling me back ignore, her tears, she shouldn't cry Black's don't cry, yet I don't turn around nothing left to say, wanna howl like a crazed demon, but cant, brought up better, world's gone, war's over, never over war doesn't end can't end; it's a reality, nothing be all right again, where'd all the memories go, best 7 years of my life, all the hands to take are gone, wanna die cant gotta live gotta fight.

Fight, fight what the fight's over, no war doesn't end, never ends, cant end, my life for war, war for my life, you cant kill war just gotta try and survive, only the strongest survive. Fall, fall on the ground and a hand on my shoulder, she's like me lost torn up, dead eyes like mine, she's from me and I'm from her, she was there in those happy memories, and I was in hers. I can't die till she does, can't die yet, gotta bury those who've fallen, nothing left to say, but painful memories.

Where'd the happy memories go, best 7 years of my life, cause we were 8, 8 friends, laughing up a storm, in a world that knew no war. In a world long gone…_  
_


End file.
